


Batboys and Mistletoe mishaps

by BatBoyBlog



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: Damian is refusing to enjoy the Christmas Party, but Bart is gonna fix that





	Batboys and Mistletoe mishaps

Tim Drake leaned against the wall in Wayne Manor’s grand ballroom sipping the egg nog. The Christmas Party was in full swing Clark and Diana were dancing together, Lois and Alfred were cutting around the room with an energetic fox trot. Tim however was watching his younger brother Damian closely. Damian was in the corner of one of the large door ways, his arms crossed over his chest an angry look on his face. 

ZIP! In a blur of electricity and brown hair Bart was standing next to him. “Hey babe can I have more-” Tim held out a second full glass of egg nog without looking at Bart. “Aw thanks you’re the best Timbo” Bart said taking it gratefully. He took a loud slurp from the cup and smacked his lips. From the corner of his eye Tim could see a thin egg nog mustache on Bart’s upper lip. 

“What’s in this any ways?” Bart said looking at his cup like it would tell him. “Eggs and nog” Tim said drily still looking at Damian. Bart’s face screwed up in confusion and he tilted his head. “What’s nog?” Tim looked at him for the first time a smile cracking his face. It took a moment for Bart to get it “oooh you’re joking” Bart’s easy smile matched Tim’s. Tim had to lean in a kiss the tip of his boyfriend’s nose. “yes dear I am joking” He said. 

Bart’s mind however had moved on. “What you been looking at?” Bart twisted his head trying to see what Tim had been staring at. “Oh! Dami!” Bart smiled and half waved before he realized. “Oh he looks mad, uh more mad than normal” Tim nodded. “Yeah he’s been there the whole party, all the boys are here but he’s looked at everyone who tried to talk to him like he wanted them dead”. 

“hmmmm” Bart said thoughtful. “Hold my drink” Bart said pushing his egg nog glass into Tim’s hands. Before Tim could stop him Bart had disappeared in another flash. “Oh no this could be-” But before Tim could finish Bart was next to him again fishing his egg nog out of Tim’s hand. “What did you do?” Tim said looking confused. “Check over his head” Bart said smiling widely. Tim looked up and pinned just over Damian’s head was a sprig of mistletoe. “Oh you’re an evil genius” Tim breathed. 

It was exactly that moment that a blue blur crossed the room at about chest height and slammed into Damian. The room shook a little and Damian found himself pressed up against the door frame. Jon Kent’s arms were wrapped around his shoulders and his lips pressed to Damian’s. The room was shocked in silence for a moment before another blur crossed the room nearly as fast. Chris Kent had his arms around Damian now pressing a kiss onto one Damian’s cheeks. A moment later Colin Wilkes was on Damian’s other side kissing his other cheek. Billy Batson hopped around behind the taller boys “Come on guys! come on! I got to kiss him too! it’s the rules! move! come on!” Damian struggled under the heap of boys but wasn’t going anywhere.

Tim smiled and then laughed. “What you laughing at?” Kon’s voice came from next to his ear. Tim turned but before he knew it he was flat on his back Bart and Kon on top of him planting kisses on his cheeks. “Oh what the hell guys! I was holding a drink!” Bart didn’t stop kissing him but pointed a finger up. Tim’s eyes half crossed as he looked up, and realized Bart must have slipped mistletoe into his hair. Tim sighed and did his best to kiss them back in a way that wouldn’t have a lecture for Alfred later.


End file.
